


The Scenario

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Breast Play, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, G-Spot, Gingerbread Lady, Multi, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: It's Christmastime, Lana and her family share their traditions with Emily. That night, Lana picks a scenario from the treasure box and Fred, Lana and Emily enjoy a Gingerbread Lady very sensually.





	The Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a year since I last updated this story and I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm continuing where I left off. I hope to try updating more regularly. Please read and enjoy! If you have time, leave me a comment; I'll be sure to get back to you. Thank you.

**AND EMILY MAKES THREE**

**The Scenario**

“I’ll be right back,” Lana called as she headed to the basement, “I’m just going to get some more beer and pop for the boys.”

Emily followed her discreetly and silently down the stairs. She admired the curve of Lana’s ass as she bent to pull up the flat of pop before she reached for the handle on the crate of beer that was close by. Emily slowly reached out to touch the gentle curves and as Lana felt the contact, she gasped. She dropped the flat and turned wide-eyed to Emily. Her lips turned up in a wide grin as Emily’s hand continued up over her hip, up, up, up over her belly to cup a breast and then to caress over her jawline and tangle her fingers in her hair as their lips met.

Lana reached out for Emily’s hips, feeling her tummy rub against hers. The ginger kissed down Lana’s neck as the brunette’s breath quickened. Emily unzipped her jeans and slipped her fingers beneath the other’s panties. Lana moaned into Emily’s touch and she quickly pulled up the ginger’s dress.

“Lana,” Candace Azzara called at the top of the stairs, “do you need any help?”

She quickly dropped the dress and pulled away from Emily. Finding her voice, she answered back, “No, Aunt Candy, Emily’s helping me.”

The ginger-haired woman giggled and Lana joined her. Snapping her jeans up, Lana once again reached for the flat of pop, but handed it over to Emily and she herself carried the beer. Reaching the top step, Fred approached and took the flat from Emily. She tsked him, telling him,

“I’m not an invalid.”

He smiled at her, like he may have heard that before. He kissed her temple just before Candace popped her head around the door.  “Come, come, you’re missing everything.”

Fred led Emily back into the living room where his sons were giving the family their own personal concert.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall

The most wicked of them all

This next heart you crush will be mine

 

I don't ever wanna see you cry…

You messed up, destroyed my life into

A hell I can't break through

But still I.

 

I don't ever wanna see you cry

You try to break me, but I'll survive...

You said it too

That you'll destroy my happiness

If it's the last thing you'll do”

 

Emily turned to Lana and whispered, “Did they write this for you, I mean, for the Evil Queen?”

Lana laughed, but nodded as she said, “Of course, my dear. Aren’t they thoughtful?”

 

“You're not ever gonna see me cry

You try to break me, but I'll survive

You thought you had me.

But I'll show you...

 

If it's the last thing I'll do.”

 

There was a grand finish and the boys took a bow. The boys quickly packed up their instruments, clearing the stage for Lana and Candace. The ladies eagerly stepped forward for their favourite part of Christmas - their holiday skit. Emily looked on in wonder. Fred gave her forearm a squeeze.

Lana sat on a bench, fiddling with her fingers. Candace stepped up to her and greeted her with,

“Greetings, favored one! The Lord is with you.”

Emily understood that they were going to do a sketch of Mary and the angel Gabriel. Lana replied to the greeting,

“Favored one?  My mother would not always agree with that...  Although, I always try my best to be obedient.”

The family sitting around laughed at her remark. They continued on for several minutes.

“Behold, you will conceive in your womb and bear a son, and you shall name Him Jesus.  He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High; and the Lord God will give Him the throne of His father David; and He will reign over the house of Jacob forever, and His kingdom will have no end.”

 

    Lana’s face beheld awe and fear as she replied, “I cannot grasp this, Lord.  I am a virgin.”

Candace continued her part, explaining, “The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you; and for that reason, the holy Child shall be called the Son of God.”

Lana turned to the audience and asked them, “But WHO will ever believe this?”

The boys pointed to themselves, agreeing that they would not. Candace reminded her, “Nothing will be impossible with God.”

Lana stood and started to pace, thinking out loud, praying, ““My soul glorifies the Lord and my spirit rejoices in God my Savior, for he has been mindful of the humble state of his servant. From now on all generations will call me blessed, for the Mighty One has done great things for me— holy is his name.”

She looked out at everyone, extending an arm, raising it as she continued, “His mercy extends to those who fear him, from generation to generation. He has performed mighty deeds with his arm; he has scattered those who are proud in their inmost thoughts. He has brought down rulers from their thrones but has lifted up the humble. He has filled the hungry with good things but has sent the rich away empty. He has helped his servant Israel, remembering to be merciful to Abraham and his descendants forever, just as he promised our ancestors.”

She bowed her head and both Candace and Lana walked off the ‘stage’, joining the rest of their family. Dolores hugged her daughter to herself and kissed her forehead, stating, “This gets better every year. Thank you, my sweet.”

“What did you bring with you this year, mom?” Deena excitedly asked, looking around.

Dolores stepped out of the room and brought in a covered canvas. She set it upon a stool, leaning it against the wall. She took off the cover and a beautiful painting was revealed. The family stood around it in awe at the simple creche and cross, each individual pondering what Christmas really meant to them.

 

* * *

 

The evening ended with the family and then Emily made her way upstairs to her room. She knew the boys were down in the games room playing videogames and Fred and Lana were in their room. She was going to join them soon. After using the toilet, she washed, rinsed her hands and reached for a towel. Slowly she made her way to the master bedroom. Listening at the door, she knocked.

“Emily,” Fred said as he opened the door, “you know you don’t have to knock. Come on in, my sweet.”

He closed the door and leaned down to capture her lips. His hands roamed her torso, settling on her abdomen, he felt over her extended belly and his thumb rubbed her belly button that was turning to an outie. She moaned, not realizing how sensitive her button could be in this state. She looked up through her lashes and Fred was caught off guard.

“You and Lana, you both know how to catch a guy.”

Emily giggled. Lana quirked a brow, so Emily explained, “I never thought I would catch a guy. I knew when I was young that I was gay.”

Fred chuckled and Lana nodded in understanding. “How are you feeling about us,” Lana swept her finger in a circle between the three of them, “now?”

Emily flew to Lana’s side and sat down on the bed, wrapping her arms around her, and Lana returned her hug. “I love you and Fred so much. You have included me in your life so well and you have put up with my antics and behaviours, hormones or not. I wouldn’t want to be in any other relationship. We have grown so much, together.”

Fred sat down beside her and kissed her temple. “I think you have pegged it just right with that last statement. I love you too, Emily.”

“I love you so much, my sweetums,” Lana squeezed Emily close. As she pulled away, she drew some items forward.

Emily sat up straight, asking, “What’s this?”

Lana smiled and explained, “I removed a scenario from the treasure box and it was one of yours. It looked interesting and I thought because it was Christmas, it would work perfectly. I want to become a gingerbread lady.”

Emily clapped her hands in glee and laughed. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Lana placed a soft scarf in Emily’s hands and the ginger haired woman gently bound Lana’s eyes and then guiding her back to lay on the bed. Emily could see the other woman’s pulse had quickened as she gently stroked down her neck with her finger pads.

Starting at her shoulders, Emily started stroking Lana’s skin and then pulling at her muscles and flesh. Fred gave her a questioning look, but Emily took his hands, guiding them to Lana’s body and asking him to follow in her example. They worked on both sides of Lana, massaging down her torso, over her hips and down her legs. Lana moaned and mewled at all the sensations rolling over her. Pulling and kneading at her muscles and flesh, Emily went back up smoothing down, using the heel over palms like she was rolling out dough. Fred smiled at her as he realized what they were doing.

Emily situated herself between Lana’s thighs; she let her mouth ghost over her bundle of nerves. She stage whispered, “We’ve kneaded and rolled out the dough, now we have to bake before we decorate. Fred, her torso is all yours.”

Lana whimpered and her hips bucked, searching for Emily’s warm muscle to ease her tense nerves. Gently lapping, Emily didn’t let her tongue stay still and Lana almost cried because all she wanted was release. Fred pulled and pinched at her nipples, trailing wet kisses over her belly and dipping his tongue into her button. Emily finally latched herself to Lana’s pearl and her hips pressed off the bed as she let out a strangled cry. Emily pulled at her butt, gently guiding her back down to relax against the sheets. As she kneaded her left cheek with her right, the fingers of her left hand sought out Lana’s center. The brunette let out a contented sigh, releasing her needs over to this gentle woman who seemed to know her so well.

As Emily continued to thrust into the velvet canal of the beautiful brunette, Fred massaged over his wife’s breasts, tasting her skin every so often. The heat rose over Lana’s skin and she felt herself climb higher, tingles shooting out through her limbs. Her tummy tightened and she started to shake as her climax took over her. Her breath was short and she chanted, “yes, yes, yes,” as she crested. Emily pulled away slightly and started to lick at her juices. Lana fell slowly and she felt as Emily let Fred slip down to taste her too. Her breathing evened out and squirmed every time her husband licked at her bud; it was too sensitive now for anymore touching. He kissed her nether lips resoundly and pulled away, looking to Emily for the next step.

She reached for the frosting and two baggies, separated the frosting between them, cut a hole in a corner and handed one to Fred. The two set to work decorating Lana’s body. As they took their time, Lana lay feeling the cold frosting settling on her skin and starting to harden. She felt as Emily stuck a candy along one of the lines of frosting on her leg. Fred was doing the same. Lana licked her lips and gave a low whimper. A good half an hour later, the decorating was complete.

“It’s time,” Emily’s brows rose and fell suggestively. She and Fred licked their lips and Lana moaned long and low at the sound created of the wet lips smacking. They started where the frosting was the hardest, at her feet. They licked and sucked at her toes, up her ankles and legs, over her hips and Emily had her chance to dip into her belly button.

Lana groaned deep in her chest, and then she felt as two mouths latched themselves to her nipples and she thrust her chest up. She was very nearly de-frosted and yet again very wet between her thighs. As Fred finished sucking the rest of the frosting over her shoulders, Emily kissed her way down over her tummy, navel and then her mound. When Fred latched himself to her pulse point, Emily pressed her thumb tight with the tips of her fingers and pushed her fist into Lana’s very wet hole. Just as Lana’s lungs opened up, Fred felt the rise in her chest and before she could scream, he slapped his hand over her mouth so as not to disturb the boys.

Lana released a muffled scream as Emily started pumping her fist inside her. Fred looked up and grinned at Emily, looking over the curve of her butt. He moved away from Lana, shushing her and saying, “Remember, Sweetie, the boys were just downstairs. We mustn’t be too loud.”

Lana nodded and whimpered once again, almost wishing she was gagged. Fred ran his hands over the curve of Emily’s ass. Spreading her cheeks, he buried his face in her pussy, lapping at her juices, sucking her clit. Emily squealed at Fred’s ministrations and then he thrust his index and middle fingers inside her and she mewled. She felt her walls undulate and tighten, heat climbed up her belly and chest, and as she twisted and thrust her fist in Lana, Emily came hard. He slowed, but continued to thrust to help her continue her high.

Lana was swearing under breath and letting the low sound of, “Aw, aw, aw,” continue as she climbed higher than she had ever been. Light exploded around her as she crested, Emily gave one last thrust and forcefully removed her fist from Lana’s cunt. Once free of the ginger’s fist, Lana’s juices gushed straight up in the air and then fanned out to hit Emily in the face. Emily laughed. Lana fell back to the bed completely satiated.

The women turned to find Fred as hard as a rock. “Let us take care of you, Freddy Bear,” Emily cooed.

“I have a better idea,” Fred intimated. “Lana, I think you need to be cleaned up. You can join us if you’d like, Emily.”

Fred picked his wife up, bridal style, and Emily followed behind, her legs feeling like jelly. She plopped down on the seat of the toilet as Fred tugged open the glass door into the shower. He set the temperature of the water perfectly, as Lana leaned against the wall to hold herself up. Fred wet and soaped a cloth, and then proceeded to wipe his wife’s body over and Emily watched the love he put into every caress of her body.

Once the washing was over, he slid her up the wet wall and impaled his cock inside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he thrust hard into her. Her body rose and fell over him. Her body arched and her chin thrust away from the wall with her crown still touching; a beautiful smile broadened over her face, showing off her teeth. Fred felt his balls tighten and he held tight to his wife as he climbed. He crested and filled her with spurt after spurt of cum inside her tight pussy.

She turned her face down and searched for his lips. As they sucked and nipped at each other’s lips, Fred gently set her down. Lana reached for their towels, giving Fred his. They toweled themselves dry and walked into their room.

There they found Emily in the center of their bed, sound asleep. Fred pulled the covers down and settled them over his women as Lana settled herself on Emily’s left, snuggling into her embrace. Fred slipped under the sheets and wrapped his arms around these stunning women, falling into slumber all to easily.


End file.
